bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 44
One Less Friend Greg and I got into my car and then I started the car. I accelerated and then started speeding my way to the bridge out of Blue Skies. I drove through New Coventry and then through Bullworth Town. "Hey, slow down", Greg said. "No time", I told him. I then crossed the bridge and then drifted into the tunnel while almost hitting a oncoming car. "You're going to get us killed", Greg stated. I kept driving till I came out of the tunnel and then found the road that I was looking for: Forest Grove. I followed the road and saw that there was only a few houses on the road. I reconnized which house Max and Jill could be in as I saw a helicopter take off from the backyard. I instantly jerked on the brakes and then we came to a complete stop. "Damn. Great job with the brakes", Greg said. I hopped out of my car with my handgun out and then raced to the door. I bursted in through the door and then came across Jill and a guy holding her hostage. "So, you must be Clayton Mason?" the guy said. "Who the fuck are you and where's Max?" I asked the hostile. "I'm Drake Kennedy, head of the Colombian Cartel. Max ain't here right now as he had a meeting to attend", he said. "Or he's just too scared to face me, right?" I asked. "Don't worry, I'll kill you for him anyway", he said. "Go fuck yourself. Do you really think he cares about you and the rest of your boys? He just wants you guys for the SPANK and the money", I said. "Put down the gun", he said. "Why?" I said aggressively to him. "Then Miss Parish here will get a bullet to the chest if you don't", he said. I then put the gun down on the floor and said, "Alright, now let her go". I wasn't really going to let him kill me. I was going to quickly pick my gun up as soon as he let her go. But as soon as I did put my gun down, Greg came into the room. Drake saw Greg and then he shot Jill in the chest. "NO", I yelled. I quickly picked up my gun and then shot the guy in the head. His finger accidently pulled the trigger as the bullet went through his head and his gun shot out and the bullet hit me in the leg. I fell to the floor, but that didn't stop me from going up to Jill who was bleeding out badly. "C-Money...., I....", she said. "Don't talk", I told her. I tried putting pressure on her wound while Greg called for the paramedics and making sure that the Colombian was dead. "Clayton...." "Don't talk", I told her. Greg came up and asked, "How bad is it?" "It's really bad", I told him. "Clayton....it's....important", she said. "What is it?" I asked. I was really starting to cry now. "There's a....spy watching you", she said. "Who?" I asked. She didn't reply. "WHO?" I asked her. By then, she closed her eyes and at that moment, she was dead. "No. No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO", I said. "Please don't die on me. Jill. JILL. JILL". "C-Money, she's dead", Greg said while trying to pull me away from the corpse of my old friend. "GET OFF ME", I yelled as I pushed him away. He tripped backwards and landed on the floor. I turned back to Jill and then whispered, "I'm sorry". For the next ten minutes, we waited for the Ambulance and the police to arrive. 4 Days Later; 7 PM Today was Friday, May 29. I was in the main hall of the Main Building looking at the memorial for Jill that the school decided to put up. It was nothing more than a plaque that had her name and photo on it. It even said, "Gone but not forgotten". Since four days ago, people in the entire county as well as in places like Liberty City, Carcer City and The Carraways heard about her death. The day after, I was given an interview by Jenny Acorn from ''Weazel News ''about my actions. Of course, I twisted the story abit to cover up the whole thing between me and Max. I told them that it was some crazy, random hobo that thought kidnapping was a good idea. Yesterday was her funneral and only me, my friends and a few random friends of hers, including Kendra, attend it. I even found out that she was born and raised for a year in Bullworth. No wonder she didn't want to leave this place. Ever since then, it was all rather quiet. I just stood there, looking at her plaque. It was even placed by my plaque that I earned after saving Crabblesnitch's life at the Leighson's Bank last year. I just stood there till a prefect came by and said, "Okay kido, this building is closed for the day. Time to get your ass out of here". I didn't agrue with him or anything. I just turned from the plaque and then walked out by the front doors. This year has been nothing more than a year full of a few students getting killed. Of course, it wasn't new to me since that's how it was as well last year. It's bad how their plaques are hung up as well and no one really pays much attention to them. But I guess that's how this school just keeps on going. Just forget about the unfortunte and carry on with your life. I went over to the pier in Old Bullworth Vale where my friends were hanging out. They didn't feel like doing any activity tonight since Jill is dead. They knew how close I was to her since we were little and that I wouldn't be in any mood to do anything right now. All I wanted to do at that pier was just look out toward the ocean and listen to nature. I just wanted to think right now. "I'm sorry about your friend", Charles told me while I just stared out toward the ocean. I didn't reply to what he said. Then I heard Michael say to Charles, "Charles, you might not want to say that right now". "I can't believe all that has happened so far since the beginning of the year", I said outloud. "What do you mean?" Greg asked. "Derek turns out to be my dad. A gym teacher here has a history with Max. The other gym teacher was Derek's best friend before he dropped off the face of the Earth. All sorts of damn shit". I turned to them by then and continued. "Now one of my childhood friends and ex-girlfriend is dead. And of course, so are all the other ones". "It could be worse", Greg stated. "Now I have to spend an entire summer with the guy who lied to me the entire time and was my dad the entire time", I said to them. "Yeah, things got way worse now. Poor you", Michael replied scarcastically. "I'm not in the mood for your signature scarcastism", I told him. I turned back toward the ocean and kept thinking. "So I'm guessing you're going to drop out of killing Max now?" Charles asked. "No. I did think about it at first after finding out about Derek being my dad. I didn't give a fuck if the government would have arrested me or not. Now that Max has crossed the line, I'm going to continue hunting him down. I don't know where this hunt will take me though". "Where do you think you will be heading to on your journey for revenge?" Michael asked. "I don't know for sure, but I'll still attend this school and be with you guys. I'll just be traveling alittle more", I told them. "What do you think will happen now?" Charles asked. "Tomorrow is my last day, so I gotta get started packing later on tonight", I told him. For the rest of the night before I went back to the school to get ready for wherever the hell I was going for the summer, all I did was just stared out toward the ocean. Of course, Charles and Michael bought Burger Shot for all of us, but I wasn't in any mood to eat any food. All I wanted to do was think. Category:Blog posts